whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Integrator
'Integrator's are part of an Agenda among the Unchained that seeks to return to the service of the God-Machine, although in their own terms. Overview The Integrators are sometimes considered to be the dagger pointed at the heart of the Unchained — unreasoning zealots who’d destroy themselves to serve an abomination. Others consider them to be misguided allies, but allies nonetheless, as the struggle to survive binds even the most disparate Unchained together. The Integrators often think of themselves as the only sane demons — the only ones who realize that Hell is not salvation, but damnation and suffering. God is not truly evil, and it can be made to change. They see the gears of the God-Machine and know so much more exists than what they can access now. Because of their Fall, they can no longer access the vast intelligence and surety of purpose that comforted them in their service as angels. Organization Most Integrators end up forming small groups that don’t have any set nomenclature with others who share their views. These cells pool resources and work together to achieve their goals, but members are also encouraged to go out and socialize with other demons in the hopes that they’ll stumble across something useful. As the quest for re-assimilation into the gears is something highly personal, most Integrators do not proselytize among their fallen brethren, believing that they have to arrive to the conclusion to return by themselves. Integrators have a difficult time with other Unchained. Those who don’t want to return to their service to the God-Machine tend to look at Integrators with contempt, suspicion, pity, or the sympathy reserved for those with severe Stockholm syndrome. Others try to change the mindset of these obviously confused Unchained and some extremists destroy them outright. Nonetheless, some Integrators join with Rings, if only to learn more about the Angels that will hunt him there. Cover Even Integrators have to avoid the attention of Hunter Angels, who are programmed to destroy instead of asking questions, or Rings of Unchained that see the Integrator as a danger to their safety. Most seek out Covers that act in concern with their Incarnation, to fulfill the purpose they were given when they were created. Others seek out solitary lives, to avoid any entanglement with humans or other Unchained that could be interpreted as disloyalty from the Creator. Descent and Hell Integrators rarely Fall intentionally. Some grow attached to their current mission to the God-Machine and, when a new assignment is issued, a slight doubt will trigger the Fall, much to the demons dismay. The Descent is seen as an arduous act of swimming against the current, sometimes dubbed the Ascent by Integrators. Many an Integrator seeks to change the God-Machine Itself with their return, or at least the nature of his individual relationship with It. With at least the conscious, self-aware part of his being intact, he can provide input and feedback to the God-Machine about the perceived flaws in Its operations. He could help the God-Machine analyze the orders he received that caused his Fall. He could provide insight into his own design flaws so that when the God-Machine summons or recycles other angels for similar missions, they no longer possess that flaw. Many Integrators seek to unlock their Cipher to become more valuable for the God-Machine once they have returned. The goal of re-assimilation through acting in the best interests of the God-Machine is more complex than simply assisting angels or other agents in the God-Machine’s projects. Most angels can’t tell the difference between a Turncoat and more rebellious Unchained, so even an Integrator providing crucial assistance could find herself hunted down by loyal angels. As no Unchained wants to simply be reconstructed (otherwise he would have become an Exile), even Integrators seek avoid this fate. Integrators see Hell as the ultimate severance from the God-Machine and as such, a location of endless torment not unlike those found in mortal mythologies. Some, however, commit themselves to finding it in order to report back to the God-Machine, so that the Creator can claim Hell for his own. The goal of the Integrators is Re-Assimilation instead, which comes in multiple flavours: * Foundational Integrationism knows that somethings unpleasant await outside the reach of the God-Machine and this is to be avoided at all costs. A content existence can only be achieved in the service to the Creator, everything else will be harmful. * The true divinity movement believes that the Creator is not divine, but merely a powerful tool of the true god and they seek to serve this enigmatic entity * The faulty overseer hypothesis believes that Hell will be a maintenance for the God-Machine once it has amassed to many Glitches and Bugs to work properly * The celestial insurgency are a hidden group that have committed themselves to destroy the God-Machine from within, by infiltrating its ranks Condition: Angel Empathy Integrators seek to recapture as much as possible from their former angelic identity. They take a Beat when they earn the suspicion from their Ring for their interest in Angels and during the Conclusion of their Condition, they may learn valuable information about the Angel they studied. Category:Agendas (DTD) Category:WWWiki pages needing citation